Could Anyone Love a Witch?
by LD and Jay
Summary: When Erik finds a baby abandoned by the opera populaire, he raises it as his own. A few years later, Christine and Raoul have their first daughter. When the two meet, they have no interest in each other. That is, until Alice, a girl accused of witchcraft comes to the opera house. (Aaron and Alice are from Tombstone Academy from my Quotev account) Rated T for future reasons.
1. Aaron

Erik walked silently outside the opera house, the memories rushing back into his mind.

He had been under the populaire, with Christine.

She had _kissed_ him. Then he had let her go with Raoul. He told himself that he couldn't regret it. Christine was happy with the viscount. She wasn't happy with him although he wished she would have chosen him instead.

But before that, he remembered the performance. When she had grabbed his mask and exposed him on stage. He couldn't forget that moment. No matter how much he tried to think of anything else-

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone wailing.

He spun around, making sure his mask was in place. "Who's there" he called out. The crying continued, but no one else was out. _Why would anyone be?_ Erik asked himself. _It's freezing out here._

Still, he searched, trying to find the source of the noise. At last, he came across a small worn out basket. The crying was louder near it, and Erik held his breath as he approached it, terrified of what he was thinking.

As he looked in the basket, he saw he had been correct.

A small baby was in the basket, wailing. A strong gust of wind blew passed them making Erik slightly shiver. The baby was obviously freezing cold as well and the thin cloth covering it's body wasn't providing much warmth. He lifted the baby out of the basket. it was wearing a dirty white shirt that was much too big for him. "Shh," Erik softly shushed the baby. He gently rubbed it's back, when something caught his eyes. A small piece of paper had been in the basket. He grabbed it, still holding the baby, who continued to sob. The handwriting on the paper was messy but he could make out the writing.

 ** _I'm sorry. I have to give him up. My family can't afford another child. Hell! I'm only thirteen! I don't know how I got pregnant. I swear I never even had a boyfriend! I tried the orphanage but they wouldn't take him. They say he's cursed. There is nothing wrong with him. He was born only a few weeks ago. The doctor says he's perfectly healthy. I can only hope that someone will give him a home._**

He couldn't read the name. The handwriting was too messy, as if she _wanted_ to make sure no one knew who she was. The baby in Erik's arm suddenly began coughing weakly. Erik shoved the note into his pocket and stood up. "It's ok," he said softly. "You'll be ok. I'll take care of you."

The boy continued to cough until he drifted into sleep. Erik quickly went back to the opera house and went inside. This boy needed a doctor. "Madame Giry" he practically shouted once he found he. "Erik, what-" she began before seeing the baby "Erik, who-" "He was on the streets," Erik said. He handed her the note. "He's ill. He needs a doctor" Madame Giry read the note, then took the boy from him. "I have a friend who is a doctor," she said. "I'll take him to him right away." She gently shushed the baby, who was sobbing again. Erik simply went back to the catacombs and waited.

Erik played his organ. " _You have come here_ ," he sang softly. _"In pursue of your deepest urge. In peruse of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent."_

He stopped playing and tuned around. Madame Giry was there, cradling the baby in her arms. Erik stood up and walked towards her. The baby was asleep, and wrapped in a blanket. "Well?" he asked. "He has a bad cold," she said. "But other than that, he's fine. the cold didn't hurt him too bad," she handed him to Erik. Erik cradled the baby, who sneezed and whimpered softly. "He needs a name, though" Madame Giry said. Erik looked at the baby boy in his arms before saying, "Aaron."

Madame Giry smiled before showing Erik how to care for the baby. Then she left, smiling at Aaron. Erik sat down at his organ and gently smiled at Aaron. "I'll protect you," he said softly. "I promise."


	2. I hope he's alright

"Mama!"

Christine looked at the four year old girl sitting on the floor in front of her. A doll was in her hands, and a few doll dresses were laid out on the floor. "Which dress should she wear?" the girl asked. Christine smiled at her daughter and picked up a yellow doll dress. It had lace covering the skirt and the ends of the sleeves. "How about this one?" she asked. Her daughter giggled and nodded, then quickly dressed the doll. "Madame," Christine looked at the butler who had just entered. "The Viscount had returned."

Her daughter, Ashlynn, jumped up and clapped. "Papas home!" she cheered. Christine stood up and took the four year old's hand. Ashlynn practically pulled hr outside. Raoul got out of the carriage and smiled one he saw Christine and Ashlynn approaching them. "Papa!" Ashlynn cheered. Raoul piked her up and spun her around making her squeal. "How is my little girl?" he asked. Ashlynn giggled. "I'm ok!" she said sweetly. Raoul put hr down and kissed Christine. "Welcome home," she said.

"Papa! Mama sang the song she performed!" Ashlynn said. Raoul smiled. "Ashlynn, go back inside and play. I want to talk to your mother for a moment," Ashlynn pouted, then turned around and went back in the house.

"So," Raoul said. "What have you been doing while I was gone?" Christine shrugged. "I've been thinking," she said. "About him."

Raoul stared at her. "Him?" he asked. "You mean-" Christine took his hands. "I still love you," she said. "I always have. But I still think of him sometimes. He's the whole reason that I sing. And," she paused. "I just wish i knew what happened to him. I wish I knew that he was alright."

Raoul took her hands. "I know you do," he said. "But that was years ago. I'm sure that whatever happened to him, he's alright. Please, don't worry about him." Christine nodded. "I know," she said. "Mama!" Ashlynn came outside again. "Mama! Come sing!" Christine chuckled. "Alright, dear," she said. She kissed Raoul again before following her daughter.

The thought crossed her mind yet again. _I hope he's alright._

_  
A/N - In case you're wondering, I'm not using a specific version of Phantom of the Opera. I'm imagining it as the movie, but you can use one of the plays/the book.


	3. She's coming back

A/N - Sooooo. I'm sick right now, so I decided to update. This seems like my most popular story (I guess more people read Poto than Ni No Kuni) So yeah. Here you go.

Also, just to let you know if you're imagining the story the way I am, Aaron has a soft French accent

000000000000000000

Erik played the organ softly. He played quieter than usual. It was early, and Aaron was still sleeping.

Anyway, Erik was focused on his music. It distracted him from his thoughts about Christine. He still heard her voice in his mind when he played. He hoped that she was happy with the Viscount. He hoped that she was alright. Madame Giry had told him she had a daughter now. He sighed. _She must be happy with him..._ he thought.

He suddenly felt someone hug him from behind. "Morning, papa," he heard Aaron's soft voice say. Aaron sat down next to him. "Good morning, Aaron," Erik said softly. Aaron smiled sweetly. Erik glanced at him before he continued playing. If Erik hadn't been deformed, you could mistake Aaron for his real son (NOOO!) Aaron's black hair just reached his shoulders. but his brown eyes weren't as stern as Erik's.

"Papa," Aaron said. "I heard that Viscount De Changy was coming back to the populaire."

Erik stopped playing and looked at Aaron. After a moment, he asked, "Where did you that?" "Meg told me," Aaron said. "She said his wife and daughter were coming with him." _Christine,_ he thought. He sighed and adjusted his mask. "Stay here," he said. He stood up. "I'll be right back."

"W-where are you going?" Aaron asked, his voice shaking. Ever since he started talking, Aaron had been terrified of being alone. Madame Giry had said it might involve him being abandoned. "I'm just going to talk to Madame Giry," he said. "I'll right back," Aaron nodded. Erik got into the gondola and rowed away. He glanced back at Aaron, who had began to play the organ.

He turned around. _Christine,_ he thought. _Is she really coming back?_

00000000000000

"Madame Giry!" Erik said. Madame Giry jumped slightly at his voice. "Erk, why are you-" "Is it true?" Erik asked. "Is she really coming back?"

Madame Giry sighed. "I just got the news yesterday," she said. "The Viscount is coming. And yes, Christine and their daughter are coming with him. How did you know?" "Meg told Aaron," he said. Madame Giry sighed again. "I had a feeling she would," she said. "Well it's true. Please, don't hurt Christine. She has enough on her plate these days without having to worry about being kidnapped again!"

Erik sighed. "I have my son to worry about these days," he said. "I won't harm her,"

Madame Giry nodded and muttered a quick, "Good bye,"

Erik sighed as he left.

She really was coming back.


	4. The Witch

_"Kill her!"_

Alice practically forced herself awake. She was laying on the ground, exactly where she had fallen asleep. Her bright red hair was dirty and covered her grey eyes. _Kill the witch!_ she could still hear their voices, shouting at her. A witch. They thought she was a witch.

She stood up, thinking as she walked. _It's because I saved that boy,_ she thought. _I saved that boy's life and they think I'm a criminal!_ She kicked a stone. "I saved his life!" she shouted. "Why am I the bad guy? Why isn't that psychopath that nearly killed us going to jail?" She picked up a large rock and threw it.

"Ow!"

Her eyes widened. A little girl, about two years younger than she was, was sitting there, rubbing her head. "Who threw that?" Alice jogged to the girl. "Sorry!" she said. "I didn't see you!"

The girl had brown hair that went down her back and brown eyes. She glared at Alice, then she smiled. "Hi. I'm Ashlynn," Alice smiled. "I-I'm Alice," Ashlynn looked behind her. Alice recognized the man an woman talking. The Viscount and his wife. "The viscount is here?" she asked. Ashlynn nodded. "He's my papa. And that's my mom," she pointed to his wife. Alice faked a smile. "Have you ever been in the opera populaire?" Ashlynn asked. Alice shook her head. Ashlynn giggled and grabbed her hand. "We're going inside now! I'll show you!"

Alice nodded and let Ashlynn pull her to her parents. "Mama. Papa!" she cheered. "This is Alice. I'm going to sow her around inside!" before they could answer, she pulled Alice inside, running.

Alice froze, staring in awe. She had never been inside such a large building. A few workers climbed up and down the stairs, holding props or fabric. People (possibly performers) were standing around in the hallway, dressed in fancy clothing. Ashlynn spun around. "My mama used to perform here," she said. "She's going to sing again tomorrow night, at the gala. She has the voice of an- Oh!" she looked at Alice, eyeing her ripped up blue dress. "You can't wear than in here! They'll throw you on to the streets. Come here. There are some extra gowns we don't use anymore," she took Alice's hand again. She led her into a small dressing room. A row of dresses were hung on a rack. Ashlynn ran to it and looked at the dresses. She took off a lacy black one and handed it to Alice. "Change into this. Come meet me by the stage when you're ready," she hastily left the room. Alice looked at the dress. It had gold beads at the ends of the sleeves, and black lace covered the skirt. _Too fancy for me,_ she thought. She looked around, making sure no one was watching. Then, she gently touched the skirt. The lace burned, turning to ash and falling to the ground.

Then, she touched the sleeves. They shrunk ad the beads fell off, dropping into the ash. The sleeves stopped shrinking when they would just come to her elbows. She changed, throwing her blue dress in the corner and kicking the ash and beads under the dresser. She left the room, making her way to the stage. Ashlynn was already there. She looked at her. "Where did you find that dress?" she asked. Alice was about to answer, when she shook her head and gigged. "Never mind that. It looks good on you. So, here's the stage. My mama-" Alice tuned her out and looked at the stage. It was dark behind the curtains, but she swore that-

She froze when she felt someone look at her. She moved the curtain and could barely keep herself from gasping.

Someone was backstage, looking at her.


	5. Discovered

Aaron quickly ducked behind a prop when he saw a girl look at him from the other side of the curtains. He held his breath for a moment, lasso in hand.

 _She didn't see you,_ he told himself. _She just looked through the curtains. She didn't see you._

He stood up and took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down, when the curtains parted. "Is someone here?" He ducked down again. He could hear her footsteps going away from him. He sat there still, barely breathing. As much as he wanted to bolt off the stage, he couldn't risk her seeing him.

"Hey!"

Now, he stood up, making sure she could see his lasso. She froze. He quickly looked at her. Long, bright red hair and beautiful grey eyes. She was wearing a black dress that looked like an unfinished version of a dress from _The Black Swan_. " I j-just." she stuttered. "I saw you and it l-looked like y-you were staring at-" she trailed off when she realized he was staring at her. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have bothered you! I just-!

"Alice!"  
The other girl came on to the stage. "Hey who's that?" she asked. Before Aaron could say anything, she crossed her arms. "I haven't seen you around here! And I know everyone! My mothers a famous opera singer here, so I know practically everyone."

"I-I," _Think of something Aaron!_ "I'm just making sure everything is in order for tonight's performance." "Ashlynn!" someone called from the other side of the curtains. "Ashlynn where are you?" "Coming mama!" The talkative girl, Ashlynn, glared at him once more, and bolted off the stage. The red haired girl, Alice apparently, chuckled. "She likes to talk," she simply said. Aaron had to chuckle as well. "I can see that," he muttered. Alice smiled, then looked passed him. "What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "I thought I saw someone-" she took a deep breath and turned around. "I should go. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just be," she quickly left. Aaron picked up the lasso he realized he had dropped. Standing back up, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned around, sighing in relief when he faced his father.

"Papa," His father took his hand. "Come on," he said. Aaron nodded and silently followed him, glancing back at the curtains. Alice peeked in once more, looked around, and darted away when she didn't see him.


	6. A Night on the Roof

That night was cold and bitter. But, for some reason, Alice decided to take a walk on the roof. The snow was piling up quickly. _It's actually pretty,_ she thought. She sat on the ledge. Her whole life, she had been on the streets. She had, at some point, become numb to the cold. Now, all she felt was the wind whipping her bright red hair around her face. She sighed. _When did I stop feeling cold?_ she asked herself. She created a small flame in the palm of her hand and tossed it back and forth. "Hey." She jumped up, hiding the flame. No one. "Who's there?" she shouted. She heard a soft giggle and sighed with relief.

"Ashlynn."

Ashlynn stepped forward. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. Alice shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," she said. She put out the flame. Ashlynn sat next to her. "Who was that boy?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"The boy backstage?" she reminded her. Alice nodded. "What about him?" she asked.

Ashlynn looked at her in disbelief. "Who was he?" she asked. "I've never seen him around here before!" Alice shrugged. "Maybe he's new," she muttered. Ashlynn heard her. "Well, my father's the patron. If he _was_ new, someone would have told him. And no one did, cause if they did, papa would have told me!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Maybe he just didn't tell you," she muttered. For once, Ashlynn was silent. Then, after a moment, she said, "Well, I'll ask him about it later." She brushed her brown her out of her face and smiled. "So, about the boy. He was cute, don't you think?"

Alice shrugged again. "He looked alright," she said. "He was cute!" Ashlynn practically yelled. "I hope we see him at the gala tomorrow. It's a masquerade!" Alice looked at her. "A masquerade?" she asked. Ashlynn nodded. "Come on, it's late," she said. She headed to the door. She turned back. "Are you coming?" she asked. Alice nodded. "I-I'll be there in a minute," she said. Ashlynn glared at her, then slammed the door.

Alice sighed. _He was cute..._ she thought.

0000000000000000

"Aaron. Aaron wake up."

Aaron mumbled in his sleep. Erik gently shook him. "Wake up mon ange," he whispered. Aaron rolled over and yawned. "Leave me alone," he muttered. Erik chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'll be upstairs," he whispered. Aaron nodded. Erik silently left the room and headed to the boat. The gala was tonight. Tonight, he would once again see Christine sing. Ever since she left him, he had longed to hear her beautiful voice once more. Now, he finally would. He had to make sure everything was set up.

Aaron woke up about half an hour later. He laid in bed for a minute before stretching and sitting up. He yawned softly.  
"I see you're awake."

Aaron faced his father and nodded. Erik sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked. Aaron nodded. Erik hugged him gently before standing up. "I'll be upstairs mostly today," he said. "I have to make sure everything is ready." "Alright," Aaron mumbled. It took a moment before he finally fully woke up. He swung his feet over the bed and stood up. He had the whole day to get ready. He quickly checked his closet to make sure his clothes were ready for tonight. For tonight, he had a red jacket and red pants, with a black shirt. A black and gold mask was hanging with his jacket. He shut the closet and sighed.

 _Stop it!_ he scolded himself. _You'll be fine tonight!_


	7. The Gala

_"P-Please," the young boy stuttered. "D-don't hurt me!"_

 _She watched from behind a corner. The man laughed and the boy- who couldn't have been more than five years old- covered his head and curled up into a ball. The man was tall, muscular, and obviously drunk. Those three didn't usually make a good combination. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and clasped her hands together._

 _Was she really about to do this?_

"Alice! Alice!"  
She was awoken by Ashlynn's annoying, high pitched voice. She internally groaned. What would it take to get away from her? "It's time to get ready, silly! Why were you sleeping?"

 _Cause your stupid chattering kept me up all night!_ she wanted to hiss at her. But for some reason, she didn't. She just stood up and began to get ready for the gala. Meg, one of the ballerinas, had helped her pick out a beautiful silver gown with black lace covering most of the skirt and the ends of the sleeves and a pair of silver flats. Ashlynn was wearing a poofy white and pink gown that was used in a production of _Il Muto._ "Come on!" Ashlynn said, smiling. "Let's go have Meg do our hair!" She grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her out of the room. About half way to Meg's room, Alice pulled away from her. "I can do my hair myself," she said. She walked into the empty dressing room she had found her black dress in. Ashlynn said something, but she immediately toned her out and began braiding her hair. Ashlynn pouted and left her alone, and Alice smiled. Her hair was messy, but she managed to put it in a neat braid. _Now I just need my mask,_ she told herself. She gently touched the mirror, although her better judgment told her not to. The mirror clicked, then swung over. She stepped back, screaming.

 _Who-_ she took a deep breath, then began to step through. Halfway through, though, she decided against it and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Aaron, are you ready?" Erik called, straightening his red-death mask. No answer. "Aaron!" he called again. He walked to Aaron's room, finding him sitting on his bed, spinning his mask in his hands. Sighing, Erik sat next to him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Aaron snorted. "I think I should be asking you that," he muttered. Erik sighed. "You've heard?" Aaron nodded.

Erik put his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Everything is fine." He took the mask from Aaron and put it on him. Aaron smiled. "Alright," he muttered. "Just making sure."

* * *

The gala was unlike anything Alice had ever seen.

Bright lights, people laughing and talking and dancing. Men wore expensive looking suits. Ladies wore fancy ball gowns, and everyone had on masks. Ashlynn squealed. "Isn't it exciting?" she giggled and ran off. "Hi."

Alice spun around, startled by the voice. A boy, around her age, stood behind her. His black hair just reached his shoulders an his brown eyes were hidden behind a black mask with gold trimming. The rest of his outfit matched. Black pants and a black silk shirt, covered by a red jacket, also with gold trimming. He also had black silk gloves. She could tell his skin was very pale, like he had never seen the sun.

"Um, hi me?" Alice asked, confused. He chuckled and nodded. Then his smile faded slightly. "I don't think I've seen you around here before," he said.

"Well, isn't that the point of..." she gestured to the silver mask that covered most of her face. He smirked. "I guess so-"

Ashlynn came running back and, upon noticing the boy,put out her hand. "Monsieur," she said sweetly. Alice's eyes widened. Her voice sounded nothing like it had this morning when she was squealing in her ear. "Would you care to give me the next dance?" He ignore her hand. "Sorry," he said. "But I'm not interested in dancing at the moment."

Ashlynn was still for a moment, the rushed away to an older boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. _Anyone who changes there mind that quickly must not have a boyfriend yet,_ she smiled to herself at the thought of the loud, annoying girl being desperate for a boyfriend. "But," the boy continued. "I would be interested in dancing with _you_ , if you don't mind."

* * *

He immediately regretted saying that. _What are you doing?_ he scolded himself.

"Well," the beautiful masked girl continued. She was gorgeous. Bright red hair that was in a neat braid and grey eyes. She wore a beautiful silver gown and her matching silver mask covered most of her face. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Fourteen," Aaron said. She smiled. "Me too." She opened her mouth to say something else, when Monsieur Firmin spoke. "Attention guests," he said. "Now, we have a special guest performing. The Viscountess De Changy, former prima donna Christine Daae."

Everyone applauded. Ashlynn yelled, "Mama!"

Aaron looked around until he saw a man dressed as the Red Death. He took a deep breath. _Oh, please no..._

 _A/n OK- I looked it up and learned that around 1800, woman married at around 25 or in their late teens. Since some people also date for a very long time before marriage, I thought fourteen may be a good age._


	8. He Wouldn't

**_Erik's P.O.V_**

Erik took a deep breath. He saw Christine on the stage. He saw her annoying brat of a daughter clapping and talking to the boys sitting next to her. He saw the viscount in the front row. He wanted to go up and strangle him right then, but someone grabbing his hand stopped him.  
"Papa," he looked down at Aaron. "Please-"  
He knelt down to his son's height. "Don't worry," he said softly. Aaron nodded and walked away silently. He took a deep breath. He wouldn't do anything. He couldn't in front of Aaron.

* * *

 ** _No One's P.O.V_**

Alice waited for Aaron to return. He had only been gone for a moment, but the words wouldn't stop echoing.  
 _He left...  
_ "Sorry," Aaron said, startling her. "I had to... check something."  
She nodded. "So... About that dance," she looked at the floor, cursing to herself. _What's wrong with me?_  
Apparently the lack of friends had left her with no social skills.  
Aaron chuckled. "Do you have many friends?" he asked. She looked back up at him, eyes wide. "I-""S-sorry," he mumbled. Now he looked at the floor. "That was rude of me." "N-no, it's fine," she said. She couldn't think of a better way to respond. This was the first boy she had ever spoken to. Heck! He was the first _person_ she had spoken to in years. And the first thing he said to her after he saw her, hair done and wearing a ball gown, was _I would be interested in dancing with you._ She straightened her mask.  
Her mask.  
She was wearing _a mask!_ He didn't know it was her. The girl who had approached him backstage and scared him away. He probably didn't even remember her.  
He didn't even know her name, and he certainly didn't care enough to ask at the moment.

* * *

 ** _Aaron's P.O.V_**

He didn't even know her name, and he couldn't think of a way to ask.  
 _WHAT IS YOUR NAME?_ He screamed at himself. It wasn't entirely his fault. Papa rarely let him out of the lair alone, and there were no children his age in the opera house. He had grown up living under the opera house and never having any children to talk to. He had social skills (his father had made sure he at least had some), but he mostly spoke to the adults and the ballerinas, who were all at least 16. He didn't know the first thing about talking to another fourteen year old.  
Let alone a girl.  
"So," she said. "About that dance-"  
A scream interrupted her. Christine stopped singing. Everyone stopped dancing. He saw his father flinch at the sound of it and look around. Everyone searched for the source of the scream, and the room filled with more screams when they saw it.

 _Papa... You wouldn't..._


	9. The First Murder

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GORE AND MAY BE GRAPHIC TO SOME PEOPLE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, SKIP AARON'S FIRST P.O.V**_

 _ **Aaron's P.O.V**_

He new immediately once they brought in the corpse... his father hadn't done this.

The corpse had been strangled yes, but something else had happened. It was covered in blood,, so much he couldn't recognize who it was. The legs were broken, and the skin around the eyes was torn up so much, he was surprised the eyeballs didn't fall out. The eyes were wide open in terror. They were bright green.  
The room filled with screams and gasps. The girl covered her mouth, here eyes wide. "My God.." she mumbled. Aaron swallowed back vomit and quickly turned to face her.  
"I-," he swallowed more vomit. "I have to go."  
He darted away into a hallway, leaning against the wall waiting for the nausea to fade. "Aaron?" He squeezed his eyes shut. "Papa," he muttered. His father knelt down to his height. "Aaron? Are you alright?" He tried to nod, but instead he suddenly vomited. "Aaron!" Once he finished, Aaron slumped against the wall, still feeling a bit queasy. "Are you alright?" his father asks, feeling his forehead. He nodded. "Just... queasy," he muttered. His father sighed. "Come on," he said. "We're leaving," his father grabbed his hand.

 _ **Erik's P.O.V**_

Aaron was silent the whole way back to the lair, and he went straight to his room once they arrived. Erik sat at the piano. His first thought when he saw the corpse had been suicide. But the wounds had made the murder obvious. Aaron had always been disturbed by things like this (Even if there was no gore) but he hadn't actually been sick before. After a minute, he went to Aaron's room to check on him. Aaron was laying in bed, his face buried in the pillow. "Aaron?" he said. "Are you alright?" Aaron shook his head. "I still feel ill papa," he mumbled. Erik sat on the edge of the bed, trying to think of a way to distract him.  
He finally decided on, "Who was that girl you were talking to?"  
Aaron looked up slightly. "Ashlynn?" he asked. Erik shook his head. "Oh," Aaron mumbled. "I ran into her a few days ago. On stage." Erik nodded. Aaron sat up. He was paler than usual, and for a moment Erik worried he really was getting sick. He gently pressed hi hand against his forehead. "Rest," he said. Aaron barely nodded and lied back down.  
Erik sighed. The first thing people had noticed was the noose.  
Rumors would spread like wildfire...

 ** _Ashlynn's P.O.V_**

She wanted to punch herself. Blood had splattered onto her gown when they brought out the body. And her gloves were ruined. Her mask was on the bathroom counter, and she doubted she would put it back on.  
 _Alice..._  
Alice had gotten a date, but that boy had humiliated her! Who did he think he was?!  
And, why was she so upset about it?There had been plenty of cute boys who had flirted with her at the dance, even if a few of them weren't exactly her type. So, why did she care so much that one boy refused to dance with her. And Alice got a date out of it, and she was her new friend...  
The blood stain wouldn't come out of her dress, so she just grabbed her mask and gloves, planning to throw the gloves away, and left.

 _ **Alice's P.O.V**_

Meg and Madame Giry let her stay the night again, so she decided to check to look for the boy.  
She wanted to make sure he was ok, he looked a little sick when he left, and at least tell him her name. Maybe he would realize that she was the girl he saw a few days ago... Maybe he wouldn't care and would pretend not to know her...  
When she didn't find him after a while, she went back to talk to Ashlynn.


	10. Down below

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

She had to go back to the mirror.  
She pulled it open, stepped through, and created a small flame in her hand. It make just enough light to see the staircase in front of her. She walked down it, glancing around. How long had this been there? She had heard about catacombs under the opera house, but she had never imagined they would be this the bottom of the staircase there was a large lake. She squinted. She could faintly see light from... candles? Lots of candles. Was someone living here?  
There was no boat, she so cast a spell and floated about an inch above it. As she got closer, she saw that the light _was_ from candles. There was also an organ and she could slightly see someone sitting on the bench next to it.  
Then it hit her. The boy from the masquerade.  
The shock made her lose concentration and she fell into the water.

 ** _Aaron's P.O.V_**

His stomach had been feeling better, so he was playing the organ when he heard a loud splash. Jumping up, he spun around and gasped.  
It was the girl.  
The girl from the ball!  
He quickly ran to the water and got on the gondola ( _His father would kill him if he found out!_ ) and paddled to her. He pulled her out of the water and on to the gondola. She spat up water, then looked at him. Her grey eyes were wide with shock. "Y- you-" "What are you doing down here?" Aaron interrupted her. He paddled back to land and helped her off the gondola She sat down on the ground.  
"How did you get down here?" Aaron asked. "T- the mirror," she muttered. She brushed a few strands of her soaked red hair out of her face and looked up at him. "Why are you down here?"  
He thought for a minute, and when he couldn't think of anything, said, "I live down here."

 _ **Alice's P.O.V**_

She nearly laughed, then remembered the story Ashlynn had told her.  
About her mother being kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera. The deformed man living under the opera house. But this couldn't have been him. The phantom was a man. his was a fourteen year old boy. And he wasn't deformed. "The phantom?" she wondered out loud. His eyes widened. "You've heard of him?" he asked. She nodded. They were both silent for a few minutes before the boy finally said, "I never got your name."  
It took her by surprise, but she quickly answered him. "Alice." he smiled. "I'm Aaron," he said. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. "Aaron!" someone called. His eyes widened in terror. "Go!" he quickly said. "As fast as you can!" before she could reply- "I'll explain later! Just go." She stood up, and the question came out of her before she could stop it. "Can I see you again?" Aaron smiled. "Meet me on the roof tonight, if you can. Around 11:00." she nodded, then rubbed her hands together. They glowed blue and in a moment, she disappeared back to the top of the staircase.

 _ **?'s P.O.V**_

She was beautiful.  
Long blonde hair pulled into a messy braid, tanned skin and green eyes. She wore a white dress with sleeves that drooped down her shoulders. They approached the girl,, knife in hand and plunged it into her back. Blood splattered onto her white dress and hair. They spun the girl around. Her green eyes were wide in horror. Then They dropped the body and knocked the dishes off the table. They shattered and someone came running. But before they saw them, they disappeared backstage.


	11. Talking on the Roof

When they brought out the body, panic struck.  
Now, two things were obvious.

1\. There _was_ a murderer here.  
2\. It wasn't the phantom.

Aaron hadn't believed it when he found out. Two murders in twenty-four hours? It seemed unbelievable, and sloppy. "What kind of killer makes it so obvious someone is there to kill?" he mumbled to himself as he sat on the roof, waiting for Alice. "One that wants to make it's presence clear, I suppose. Still, why be so sloppy when a noose can finish the job quick enough?"

"Hey," he turned around. Alice stood in front of the door. She had changed into a pink silk dress that most likely belonged to Ashlynn. He smiled. "Evening, Alice," he said. She sat next to him, looking down. From the ledge, you could see most of town. His smile faded when he found himself looking at the alleyway. The one he had been-  
"I remember that alleyway."  
Alice suddenly interupted his thoughts. "I ruined my life in that alley," she said. "How so?" "Can you keep a secret?" she asked. He nodded. "I have no one to tell it to anyway," he muttered. She sighed. "I can't remeber when it was but, a few years ago I saw a man beating a little boy in that alley. The man was drunk and the boy was bleeding. I ended up," she raised her hand. A flame flickered in her palm. She had expected him to be terrified, but he only raised an eyebrow at her. "Burning him," she let the flame grow. "Someone walked by and saw. They started talking. Soon, it seemed like everyone in France knew about me. I stayed in hiding until a few nights ago, when Ashlynn let me stay in the opera house." "Wow," Aaron muttered. "So, your a witch?"  
She glared at him. "What are you going to do? Have me killed?" he shook his head. "Course not," he said. "I wouldn't do that." they sat in silence for a bit longer. Alice kept trying to think of things to say, and she finally decided on, "Why do you live under the opera house?" He sighed. "It's a long story. Have you heard of the phantom of the opera?" she nodded. "Well," he didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt like Alice could be trusted. And, she trusted him with a secret that could end her life. From the sounds of it, she couldn't really tell anyone either. "When I was born, I was left in that same alley," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ripped, old piece of paper. "My mother left this with me," he said. "She was thirteen when I was born. The phantom found me and kind of... took me in."  
Just as he had, she only looked confused. "Really?" she whispered. He nodded and sighed. "I don't know why I'm telling someone this," he muttered. She absentmindedly reached for his hand. "Me neither," she said. She smiled. "But, I won't tell if you don't." "I promise," he said. Alice smiled. "Good."

 ** _?'s P.O.V_**

They watched as the two talked to each other for a few more minutes, then ran back inside.

A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! *confettii* Sorry. I've been busy with school/testing/random other stuff. I'll start updating this more regularly though now. :)


End file.
